Change
by Saphrin M
Summary: Chapter 3 is up! Five women are on an island to gawk over a WWE Male superstar calendar photo shoot. Two more are there, but not for the same reasons.
1. Peoples

All right, I have picked my actual (6) people. Okay, so I went above, but I saw some people that I really liked. I am going to take some liberties writing this… and your character might die, or do something slutty, or dance naked in the rain-- who knows! Anyways, yes, if you think that is a problem, leave me a little review saying no way, saph, youse a psycho--- or something along those lines, okay? So here's a little preview of what the story is going to be…

*This is not from anywhere in particular in the story--- just general area-- so don't think you're going to get your boy from the get go, a'ight?*

"So… What's up with the threesome?" Saph looked over at Kayla.

Kayla closed her eyes. "What isn't up." She grinned. 

"No, really, I mean… you have Kane, right? And you sleep with Lance and Jericho? What the hell… when do you find time?"  
"Well… Kane is busy sometimes…"

"Whore."

Kayla shrugged. "When Kane tells me he loves me, he'll get me." 

Saph rolled her eyes. "I would never do that to my darling."

"He's too much of a hawk to let you go."

They book turned around and waved at Raven following Saph.

The following people I will take their characters and make them do my bidding… mwahhaha…

1. Kayla VanCurry from Gwenny

2. Kylie Taylor from CitCat

3. Ursula from Sanitarium

4. Lilac from Krissy

5. Cat Lea from " "

Andddddddddd….. 6. Analia from Diosa Alexia

Sorry if you didn't make it… and for Rusty-- I will have you as a cameo because I can't give up my Raven. Possesive. ;P Hey-- if you really want in, and I don't mind, write me an e-mail-- I might be able to use you as a cameo or something. Soooooooo yeah. Nite. :P

-Saphi


	2. Decorated

In the middle of nowhere, on an island the name was unpronounceable, Kayla looked over to Saph and sighed. "I don't think we should be doing this."

"Oh why not, it can't hurt."

"Depends, depends." Kayla looked around. "Our own fucking island?"

"Well there's like thirty other people, but sure. Own island."

It was a big island in the south pacific. Extremely hot and humid. Palms trees everywhere. It was beautiful. At least one would think it was beautiful.

"This place is disgusting." Kalya sighed. "Why did we have to take the job?"

"How could we not? We need the money." Saphrin looked around, and blocked the sunlight with her free hand. "Where the hell are we going?"

"To the hotel…" Kayla stayed in front. 

Saphrin sighed, and followed, dragging her bag behind her. "I wish I didn't pack so much shit."

"Yeah, and when it fell on that stewardess… That was pretty hilarious." Kayla grinned.

Saphrin yawned. "It happens. So, how many bastards are we going to have to put up with?"

"Thirty, at least I think that's what he said. I don't know. Not too many. Mostly men. I get along very well with men, now women--"

"It's because you want to fuck every man you see. Women, however, you are not attracted to." Saphrin pulled along her bag, tripping, cursing, and continuing along. "Hate this fucking place already. Anyway, like I was saying, you don't like women because you're not attracted to them therefore they're trying to steal your man."

Kayla nodded. "Yep."

"So you don't like me."

"Well, you're special. You're like… Saph."

She grinned. "I know."

Eventually, after much tripping, much more cursing, and a few broken toes, they both made it to the hotel. "What the fuck is this?"

Kayla laughed. "You haven't cursed this much in years."

"I haven't had to. Did my job, got to go home, happy." She looked up. It was like a huge mansion. But pink. "This is some sick joke."

Kayla shrugged. "Whatever, as long as it has air conditioning and dark curtains, I'm straight."

They walked in.

Two women were waiting in the parlor, each next to a set of bags. One was tall and skinny, shoulder length black hair sitting next to the other one. The other one was skinny, with short black hair, and bright purple eyes. She smiled as Kayla and Saphrin entered.

"You come to this hellhole too? I'm Ursula, this is Lilac." Ursula didn't smile, she just brushed back her hair and planted her hands back on her lap.

Lilac smiled. "What are you doing here? We both won some free trip. Well, Ursula was forced to go, I thought well… it's free, why not, right?"

"Right." Saphrin agreed and looked to Kayla, a deep frown line creasing in her forehead. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing… just, uhm… confused."

"Don't worry, it'll suck even more. I have a suspicion." Saphrin looked around. "Anyone else around?"

"Yeah, a few girls… I think Analie, Cat, and Kylie are all out by the pool. Lots of good looking guys here too." Lilac added.

Saphrin sighed. "Okay, let's go meet them. You're not going to steal my bags are you?"

"Why would we?" 

Saphrin shrugged in Ursula's general direction. "I don't know. But I always like to ask because if it does get stolen, I'll kill you." She looked back to Gwen. "Let's go."

"Too many women here," Kayla muttered as soon as she got outside. 

Saphrin shrugged. "You'll be able to have you pretty little threesome."

Kayla grinned. "Are you sure?'

"I doubt 5 girls are going to get in YOUR way."

"Why'd you threaten to kill her?'

"Why not?" Saphrin looked around. Three women were lying by a pool. "There they are. Okay… c'mon, let's meet them.

"Oh look! More!" One of the women smiled and waved.

"Are you the last plane in?"

Kayla nodded. "Yes we are… no more planes for weeks now. And you are?"

"I'm Analia," tall woman said, brown hair, and blue eyes. She wasn't exactly skinny, tone, but nice enough looking. "This is Kylie," pointing to the girl with brown hair tied to the side, sneaking all the way down to her waist. "And this is Cat," the woman with blue eyes and red waist-length hair looked up and smiled. Analia looked at Kayla and Saphrin. "And you are?"

"I'm Saph, this is Kayla. We're the wonder cleavage twins."

"What?" The three girls burst out laughing.

Kayla shrugged. "Don't ask, some stupid nickname an exboyfriend gave me, anyways… you all won a free trip, right?"

"You too?"

Saphrin smiled. "Yeah, that's it." She studied Cat for a moment, paused, and the spoke. "So, well, what are the uh guys looking like?"

"Very very nice." Kylie smiled. "Got my eye on one of them. They're all wrestlers, you know."

"Oh don't say that." Kayla started to mutter.

"What?" 

She sighed. "Nevermind, go on."

"Yeah, well, they're doing a big prominiton thing like instead of a Diva's calendars, it's like a WWE male superstar--- chip n' dales kind of thing."

"Oh." Saphrin suppressed her laugh. "So we have half naked men running around in speedos?"

"Basically." Kylie confirmed.

Saphrin grinned. "Maybe it's not too bad."

"Oh, it's going to be horrible." Kayla started to pout.

***

"What's so wrong?"

"Kane's here."

"So?"

Kayla sighed. "I have to kill him." She sat down on her bed.

"I understand." 

"But Raven is here too."

"FUCK!"

"You have to kill him don't you?"

Saphrin nodded grimly. "Yep. Sure do." She sat down next to Kayla, her head in her palms.

"I don't want to."

"I don't either. He's too damn sexy." Saphrin shook her head, then sighed.

"Well you could fuck him and then kill him. AT least he'd die happy." Kayla pointed out.

She sighed again. "Well, I don't want to think about killing him. First I want to sleep with him, and then the killing might begin."

"Does it have to?"

"Probably."

"But the job…"

"Fuck it, we got a few weeks, right?"

Kayla nodded. 

"Then we only have to do it in one day, so don't worry about it. Hot guys don't come along everyday."

"Then why do you almost crash the car everyday?"

Saphrin grinned. "Well, okay, half naked guys--- eh scratch that. Fuck it, you know what I mean."

"Well then I say let the games begin!" Kayla ran to the bathroom.

"What are you doing?"

"Changing. Kane is going to loveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee me." Kayla laughed from the bathroom and slammed.

"Or be so fucking scared of you he has to love you…" Saphrin started to mutter.

To be continued…

A/N: Whee. First chapter, many to go. Don't worry if you had only a short part, had to lay out a plot yes. It will all even out eventually. So yes, go review, and yeaahhhh…

-Saphi


	3. So come and play

*DISCLAIMER* I don't own any of these peoples, except myself and everyone else owns themselves but I'm borrowing them because they want to be in my fucked up story. So yeah, don't sue me. I don't make enough money.

With a small camera in hand, Kayla snuck around trees to get a better look at the men. Well, more specifically, Kane. She leaned around and muttered, "I can't believe I'm doing this."

Then, she saw it. Cat… and Kane. Kane was leaning against a tree, shorts, no shirt or shoes. And then the offenders hand was stroking his arms. Kayla felt an anger raise through her. "Mine, not hers. Mine!" She glared and bitterly walked away.

While walking back, she saw Saphrin lying on a towel by the pool. "Saph. Kill HER."

Saph raised her head and turned. "Who now?"

"Cat! She touched my Kane!"

"Oh…"

"That's all? Well you watch out or Raven is mine!" Kayla started to pace wildly.

"You touch him and I'll blow a hole in your head." Even as friends, Saphrin was dead serious.

Kayla nodded. "Yeah… I know, I've seen."

Saphrin laughed and laid back down, closing her eyes. "You just wait. I'll make everything okay."

***

Who was he--- that's what Ursula wanted to know. She slunk down the hall, hiding in different doorways when he turned around.

"Shane Helms, what are you doing here?"

The was a short laugh. "Nothing-- I don't have to shoot today so I'm trying to find a hot girl to lay."

"Oh yeah. I saw one outside. Another is trying for Kane.

They both laughed and said, "Stupid girl."

"Yeah… I've heard one-- Lilac, said to be pretty."

Ursula heard them finish their conversation and felt a quick panic rise into her throat. She ran out and collided head first into Jeff Hardy. "Move it!"

He looked up. "Who are you?"

She didn't wait for him to finish before she was up and running after Helms.

"Strange…" Jeff sat on the floor. He guessed Helms wasn't going to get far with that psycho on his trail.

"Need help?"

He looked up and spotted the purple eyes. "Lilac?"

"Sure am." She offered her hand and helped him up.

He stood up, awkwardly trying to think of something to say in the middle of forty rooms and an endless hallway. "You… uh… alone?"

"Well, sure. Want to uhm… pool?"

He grabbed her hand and ran down the hall.

***

Jeff and Lilac were playing Marco Polo with Kyle, Lance, and Jericho. Kayla had a towel covering her head and she was lying on her stomach. Saphrin watched Raven sweat. She was plotting to attack him but her stomach felt empty and she was afraid she would trip.

"Saph?"

"Leave me be, Kayla."

Kayla unwrapped the towel. "Why?" She looked where Saphrin's eyes were. _Raven_. "Oh."

"Yes, you see?" Saphrin pouted. He was reading and he slowly took off his glasses, turning to her.

"Do you mind?" Raven eyed her.

"Stop being so fucking hot!" Saphrin screamed and threw a book at him. "Bastard!"

He caught the book and looked at the cover. "Good book. Surprised you can read."

"Just because my chest is the size of Mount Everest doesn't mean I'm stupid, you little bitch." Saphrin glared at him for effect.

He laughed. "True enough. Raven." He smiled at her.

She moved over next to him. "Saph." She thought her heart was going to explode. "Can I have my book?"

"Only if you promise not to hit me with it."

"I can't promise that." 

He pushed back his hair. "Hair tie?"

She pulled one out of hers. "Voila, mon cheré."

***

"Now… I don't know Mr. Raven… I've only known you a day!" Saphrin started to laugh. She was so drunk and Raven always looked good, better if possible.

Kayla watched from the corner. Extremely disgruntled. Kane was with Kane. He was hers! Not anyone else's… hers…

"Hey there beautiful."

Kayla looked at Jericho but even his beautiful face couldn't make her smile. "Yes?"

"Just having a drink, hopefully with a beautiful lady. You want one?"

"Big fuckin' bottle of vodka." Kayla muttered, and with that, Jericho called for one.

Even so, he still sat next to her, and asked, "Something wrong?"

"Have to kill someone, you know."

He laughed. "Not me, I hope."

She shook her head. "No, but watch out for Saph."

He turned around and looked at Saphrin who was sitting in Raven's lap, kissing his neck and doing who knows what. "She loves that boy."

"For the time being."

***

Kane walked around to find a place to sit down. He moved towards Jericho, then saw the woman next to him. He tripped over a chair and spilled his drink. The woman laughed. "Who're you?" He stared.

"Kayla."

"Ka-"

"I know." She waved her hand when she cut him off. She stood up. "Nice talkin to ya', jerky." She grinned at Jericho. She walked by Kane, her fingers like feathers touching his arm, and said simply, "Kane."

He watched her go. She was a goddess.

***

"Will you two shut up?" Kayla banged on the wall. Stupid Saphrin. Always too damn loud. 

"Sorry!" She heard her laugh.

There was a knock at the door. The stood up, "Who?"  
"Uhm…. Lilac?"

She opened the door. "Hello." Kayla looked her over.

"I thought since Saphrin is uh… busy," Lilac blushed, " and Ursula is sort of gone… maybe we could hang out."

"Sure, come on in."

"So… you and Saphrin… you're good friends?"

Kayla nodded and closed the door. "We've been friends since teenagers. Saph is like an older sister."

"That's cool." Lilac looked around the bland room. Flowery walls and matching bedspreads. "SO… what do you do for a job?"

"Uhm." Kayla stopped herself. "I work for Saphrin. We do a bunch of random jobs."

"I work for a radio station." Lilac smiled happily. "That's how I won my tickets."

"Yeah… we uhm… live in Texas."

"New York."

"I used to live there."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I moved to Texas after Saphrin got divorced from her first husband and before she started dating Bryan."

Lilac looked over at the wall. "You mean… she stopped dating him right?"

"Uhm. No."

"But?"

"Well… Bryan is a weird guy." Kayla shrugged.

"I want Jeff."

"I want Kane. Jericho…. Lance…"

"You know that Kane took Cat on a date tonight?" Lilac thought she had heard the news.

Kayla didn't respond.

Lilac watched for any response. 

"I'll kill her."

Lilac laughing nervously.

Kayla was serious. She stared to bang on the wall. "Saph! Saph! There's a problem!"

"Yeah… one sec."

Kayla stalked around. "I can't believe him. Lilac, open the door for Saph."

Lilac let Saphrin in. She came in with a white shirt and her hair disheveled and knotty. "This better be fucking good."

"He took her on a date!"

"Oh…" Saphrin lied down on the bed.

"Haven't you been on your back enough tonight?" Kayla glared at her friend.

Saphrin started to laugh. "You don't want me to comment, duck. So he took her out?"

"That's what she said." She pointed to Lilac, who waved at Saph.

Saphrin nodded. "I see. I'll go grab a gun. C'mon."

"What?"

They both looked at Lilac, then Kayla sighed. "We're professional killers."

"What?"

Saphrin shrugged and walked to the luggage, dropped it, and it popped open. She took out a small gun and slid it in the top of her waistband.

"You're going to kill her? Because she wants Kane?"

Saphrin pulled out the gun quickly and aimed it at Lilac's head. "I'll kill you if you don't keep quiet."

"Saph… she's scared."

She was. Lilac was shaking. "You won't kill me… I don't want Kane, I want Jeff."

"No…no…" She lowered the gun. "But no one makes Kayla sad." She put the gun back in her waist band. "I'll see what I can do." She walked out of the room.

"She's not going to really kill her, is she?"

"She should. If she doesn't, I will."

"But he's… just a guy."

Kayla shook her head, and sat down on the bed. "Not to me.

***

She could have a nice clear shot, if she would just lay off Kane for one moment. Groping him on the floor? Class? She guessed not(neither did she, but she never acted like she did.)

Her phone rang. She pulled it out of pocket. "Yeah?"

"Nothing?"

"He won't move."

"Just shoot in her head. It might not kill him."

She laid down the down the gun. "I can't kill him. He's not the target. Even I have a heart."

"I wonder."

She hung up the phone. Nothing tonight, tomorrow would be better.

***

"Where'd you go?"

"To do work." She lied next to him.

"You're evil."

Saphrin smiled. "I know, darling. I can't help it."

"You're so… cold, and I want to know why."

"I intrigue you." Saphrin fished around for some covers then pulled them up over her.

"How can you not?'

"I kill people-- it makes you distant, you know."

"Whatever, Saph." Raven laughed.

"Basically."

***

Kayla waited for Ursula to creep around the corner. Helms has just passed and Ursula was sure to follow. On time, her lanky and gaunt figure appeared. "Having fun?"

Ursula shot her a dirty look. "What are you doing? Stalking me?"

"Wondering why you bother Helms so much."

"The hair."

"It's just green."

"But… I don't know. I'm allergic to the sun anyways. It's not like I can go and… get a tan or some freak thing like that.

"So why'd you come if you can't even be outside?"

"Father thought I needed to get out more." Ursula looked around, panicked. "Where is he?"

Kayla pointed down the hallway ands he was gone. She was trying to find Saphrin, but she had no idea where she would be. Even Raven said she went out early, and that was all he knew.

"Hey, Kayla!"

IT was Cat and her body stopped. She turned. Only a stony, "Hello."

"I had to tell someone! I'm Kane's girlfriend. Isn't that awesome?"

Kayla stared, turned, and walked anywhere. Anywhere where she could find something to kill someone with. She ended up in the kitchen. Herself, Kane, or Cat. Someone was going to pay for this.

And here was the reaper now. Saphrin was sleeping on the kitchen table. "Saph?"

She looked up. "Another death?"

"He asked her out! Like a permanent thing!" Kayla started to cry.

"Sit down, eat waffles. I'll make sure everything is all ducky soon."

"Not now?"

"Not yet." Saphrin watched her. It would fall into place soon enough.

TBC…

A/N: Go serial killaz! *mwaaaaaaaaahhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaa* Anyways. Yeah. So. There's one of my many many secrets of the story. And if you're in this story- you might be killed. Or lose a limb or something. Yeah. So review. This chapter is for Gwen to make her happy because she's my twiztid serial killin' juggalo homie for life!

-Saphi


End file.
